Waiting For You
by SilverWolfsFullMoonShadow
Summary: songfic oneshot ..Wherever you go, whatever you do I will be right here, waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you.. a lil bit of EdxWin. plz R


A/N: this is my second oneshot, but for fullmetal :) . i hope u don't mind, it's kinda longish?.. it's a minor edxwin songfic oneshot. the song is "Wherever You Go I Will Be Right Here Waiting For You" by Bryan Adams. Takes place after both Ed and Al are on the other Side of the Gate. Please R&R if u find this oneshot worthy. some of the lyrics might be out of place. arigatou everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FMA or the song by Bryan Adams

**Summary: **Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here, waiting for you. Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, I will be right here waiting for you. lil bit of EdxWin. plz R&R

**Waiting For You**

It was a quiet day in Risenbool, the young blonde at age 22 now rose from her bed. She yawned, staring silently out the window. A small smile crossed her lips as she focused her eyes on a photo taken many years ago... when it only felt like yesterday.. 

&----------------------&

Oceans apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice, on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain.

If I see you next to never,

how can we say forever?

&----------------------&

The girl smiled again, a small tear ran down her cheek as she got dressed and made her way down the steps. Yawning, she passed by her dog, and saw her grandmother already cooking some breakfast.

"Ah Winry, you're up. Care for some pancakes?" the girl's grandmother asked. Her name was Pinako Rockbell.

"No thanks grandma, I'm going out for a short walk today, all right?" Winry replied. Pinako nodded, and continued to make the small meal. As Winry made her way out the door, her dog Den opened one eye to watch as his owner left. Deciding to join her, he walked out behind her. Pinako sighed with a short smile.

"Since when did this family become so lifeless?" Pinako said to herself as she set the table for one. She smirked. "Even Den's left."

River-----Bank

Winry walked beside a small river with Den following, a loyal companion to the end. As Winry reached the ending, she sat down hugging her knees as she stared into the water's reflection. She saw herself, and then her eyes widened as they shimmered. Suddenly, she saw herself when they were so young. Those big blue eyes staring curiously at the water. Suddenly, the images of Alphonse and Edward appeared behind her. Edward, with that stupid smirk on his face, while Alphonse showed his goofy lovable smile. It made Winry laugh.

-----Flashback-----

_"Edddd!" Winry whined as Al hugged her from above, Den barking happily in her arms. Ed had thrown a small pebble into the water, making ripples as they made Winry's image fade. Also, some water had splashed in her face._

_"Relax Winry. It's just ripples through the water. Now, if you really want to do it correctly." Ed said, and then jumped straight into the water. The water splashed up, and hit Winry directly in the face. She started to cry._

_"Brother! That wasn't very nice!" Al said._

_"What Al? Do you got a crush on Winry or something?" Ed asked. Al blushed._

_"Of course not Brother! After all... we all know **you** have a crush on Winry!" Al responded. This made Ed blush. Winry laughed._

_"Now now, we all know that my heart belongs to Den." Winry said and gave Den a cuddle. Both Al and Ed laughed. As the three were walking home, Winry watched as Ed and Al were to make their way back home._

_"Bye bye Winry! See you tommorow!" Al called as he waved, making his way up the hill to the brothers house. Ed nodded with a grin as he waved too, walking up. Winry watched him, and then was suprised when he came back down. Taking her by the hands, he grinned, and gave her a small peck on the cheek before instantly rushing back up to the house. Winry stood there, her cheeks began to fluster. Standing there with her mouth agape, she looked up to see Ed looking at her brightly._

_"See you later Winry!" he called and finally went inside. Winry smiled, and then walked back to her own house, silent and having butterflies in her stomach.._

&----------------------&

I took for granted, all the times

That I thought would last somehow

I hear the laughter,..

&----------------------&

Winry smiled at that memory, and then felt something stain her shirt. She was crying? Again... How many years had it been since nothing was heard of from Ed and Al? Oh about... 4 years... But those 4 years felt like two milleniums... She missed them both dearly, but most of all she missed Edward. She wondered how he had changed, maybe in appearance? No, more in himself.. He was a different person now probably, as she was a different person too.

&----------------------&

I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

&----------------------&

Still, there was one thing Winry would always keep in her heart. She hugged her legs to her chest again, and smiled at her own reflection.

&----------------------&

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here, waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

&----------------------&

Den whined softly, placing his head on Winry's lap. Winry smiled again, and gave Den a pat. Staring up at the sky, she watched the clouds go by, and wondered if maybe Ed had thought about her since the long period of time where they had not seen eachother... 

Parralel----World----of----Amestris

Edward awoke to the sounds of his brother, Alphonse, shouting his name almost twenty times. The teen woke up with a stretch, and walked down the stairs to see Alphonse and Noah, the gypsy girl he had met when he was 18.

"Yeah, Al?" Edward asked.

"Ed, you're actually up. I didn't think you'd hear me." Al replied with a smirk. Ed smirked.

"Al, I had the greatest dream last night." Ed said, taking a seat at the table. Noah was preparing them breakfast.

"Do tell Brother." Al replied.

"Well, it was when you, Winry, and I were playing down at the river." Ed said with a light chuckle.

"Oh yeah. That was when we were gettin all competitive with our love for Winry." Al said with a chuckle. Ed nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah. How silly that was. We all know that I woulda won." Ed said with a grin.

"Of course, Brother." Al said, and Ed finally looked up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe that four years had gone by, just like that. Both Ed and Al had taken care of the rest of the uranium bombs over in the parralel world, and thought that it was about time to get down to business. They were going to try and summon the Gate again. After all, even though Ed, Al, and Mustang had sealed the Gate's passageway... that didn't mean that the Gate would be sealed forever. It was time to awaken it again.

Ed sighed loudly, and closed his eyes. The image of Winry flickered in his mind. _'Winry...' _Ever since Ed and Al had been together, adventuring once more, his strong bond with Winry continued to grow even though he had not seen her in four years. He wondered if she still had that strong bond with him like he had with her... Still, the urge to see her face... to hear her laugh... to see her smile again.. it was driving him insane.

&----------------------&

Oh you can't see it baby

You've got me going crazy

&----------------------&

Opening his eyes, Ed sighed again and stared at his plate now covered up with a few pancakes. Like in slow motion, Ed didn't realizing what he was doing. It was like, he was being programmed to do it. He put syrup and butter on his food, but all he thought about was Winry."Al, it's time. Are you ready?" Ed asked to his brother as Al munched on a pancake.

"Brother, you know that I'll always _be_ ready. If you think it's time, then let's do it." Al said with a smile. Ed then turned to Noah.

"Noah, this means that... probably both Al and I won't be returning ever again... if we succeed. I'm sorry but.. I still can't take you." Ed said guiltiy. Noah smiled a small smile.

"It's all right Edward. I understand. I belong here, no matter how hard I look at it. Your world is where you belong as well. I guess I could always stay with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes." Noah said calmly.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind either. Just be sure to tell them that we said goodbye, and that we won't be returning any time soon... and that we'll never forget them." Al added with a grin. Ed smiled, and his eyes started to shimmer. Yes, today would be the day. Today was when he would get to see Winry's smiling face again. Today he would be able to celebrate with her their return both in laughter, and in tears.

-----Risenbool-----

Winry found herself opening her eyes, and seeing Den wagging his tail. She looked around, and realized that she was lying on the grass. Den licked her face as she got up, and realized that the sky was turning to a golden, red color. So, it was evening. Had she really slept that long? Rubbing her eyes a bit, a small image of Ed flickered before she looked up abruptly, seeing no one. Sighing, Winry gathered herself up and walked with Den all the way back home.

"Grandma, I'm back." Winry said, entering the small house.

"Winry, I was getting worried. Roy Mustang showed up moments ago, and wanted me to give this to you." Pinako said, giving Winry a small book. As Winry flipped through the pages, she had her eyes sparkle. In this book was the transmutation circle to summon the Gate. She also saw a note from Roy that said, _'It's possible'_.

"That's it... That's it!" Winry exclaimed and left the house in a loud rush. Pinako seemed to smile, then patting Den on the head.

"I guess I should get dinner ready for them." Pinako said, almost figuring that Ed and Al were going to be home for dinner, finally.

Elrics-----Burned-----House

As Winry scanned the area, she used the barren land where Ed and Al's once stood. Drawing the transmutation circle, she worked quickly. This was too good to be true! Ed and Al were coming home... they were coming home. As Winry continued to draw the circle, flashbacks came to her mind. The house burning... Ed and Al journeying to find the stone... Her adventures with them... Ed's disappearance... Seeing him once again... and now, ready to bring him and Al back.

Winry knew the risks of doing this... and she knew that her life could be at stake. If this didn't work though, then she didn't know what would. This was her only hope, her only chance. She couldn't let it go now! Not when Mustang had helped her along the way. This time, she would wait no more.

"Ed... come home.. Please, come home!" Winry shouted when she finished the circle, staring at it in all its beauty. Tears ran down her face, and she placed her hands down on the circle, having it begin to glow as a wind picked up, and sparks began to fly.

Munich-----Germany

As Ed and Al reached the place where the Gate was used... the place where Eckhart first opened the Gate.. they began to draw the circle all over again. All along the way, Ed continued to constantly think about Winry. Why was it, why was it that now he was just continuing to remember memories he and Winry had made together? All the great times they had as little kids... when she was always there for him when he went out on his crazy adventures... how she would always be waiting for him, no matter how hard it took.

"Brother, the circle is ready. Are you ready to do this?" Al asked. Ed stared long and hard at the circle before them, and then nodded.

"Yeah. Al.. you realize that when we activate this circle, we'll be giving up our lives here in order to travel over." Ed said.

"Equivalent Exchange, Brother." Al said with a smile. Ed nodded with his famous grin, but still had sweat rolling down his face. What if it wouldn't work? What if their efforts went in vein? What if he would never be able to return home? To return back to Winry? No. No! He couldn't think this way... he had to stay positive. He had to have a motive to going back, all the way! _'Winry... I'm coming back. Just like I promised.'_ Ed thought, and both brothers slapped their hands down on the circle. The circle began to glow, and a tremendous wind had been created as sparks flew in every direction.

Ed felt like this was just like when he and Al used Human Transmutation. Where everything began. This feeling... it was the beginning of their journey, and also the end of it all. He smiled, and shouted, "Winry! I'm comin!"

&----------------------&

I wonder how we can survive, this romance

But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance

&----------------------&

As both circles had been activated at the same time, the Gate had sucked all three of the creators into the abyss. Ed and Al saw themselves in front of the Gate, and at the side they saw the shadowed figure.

"Well well, it looks like I've been awakened. Are you here to give anything else alchemist?" Truth asked with a grin.

"We're here to get home! We're going to do Equivalent Exchange." Ed said sternly.

"Our lives on this side, so that we can return home." Al added with a determined look.

"Very well. This is what will await you then..." Truth said, and the doors opened to have both brothers look in. They saw Winry, who seemed to be shouting for Ed and Al's return. As they ran through the Gate, the doors closed and the world they had left behind had vanished...

Winry felt her energy was drained out of her body when she activated the circle. She was then thrown back from the force and landed with a loud thud as she rolled down the hill. Once she reached the end, she looked up wearily to see something shining brightly. As her eyes widened, she saw two figures emerge from the Gate that was now before her. Once the light faded, she burst out into tears and ran back up to the hill.

"EDWARD!" she cried, tackling Ed to the ground before he had a chance to look around.

"Brother! We're back in Risenbool!" Al exclaimed happily as tears ran down his face, and then laughed in delight at his brothers bewhildered look.

"Winry! We're home! We're ho-" Ed was interrupted when Winry's lips met his, and she passionately gave him a kiss. Ed blinked a few times, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Four years he had waited to see her again... four long years.. and now he had her. And he wasn't going to let her out of his sight ever again, or let her go..

"Oh Edward... Ed.. I've missed you so much..." Winry said, hugging him after their lips parted. Al was smiling, supressing his laughter of the cheerful "show" he was getting. Winry then looked up to him, and gave a playful smirk. "And what are you so happy about Alphonse? Come here!" Winry said, immediately giving Al a hug as well.

"Winry.. it's been forever. But... we're finally home.. We're finally home." Al said tearfully. Winry, the tears of joy returning, just stopped to look at both of them. How they had grown... how they had changed. But never would she forget Ed's face.. it was too hard not to forget, even if he grew up during the past four years. In her mind she knew that now, Ed would never truly be apart from her, and that they would be together.. always.

Later-----That----Evening

It had been so long since Ed and Al had been in Risenbool, and they were greeted like they always had imagined. Den wagged his tail vigorously while Pinako greeted them with a tearful smile. They had a family meal... and Ed and Al had forgotten how great Auntie Pinako's food had tasted. They had been gone too long. As night fell, Ed and Al were to spend the night with the Rockbells. Ed and Al had decided that now they were back, it was time to pay a visit to Central. After all, Ed was still considered to be a dog of the military, and also the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Winry, may I come in?" Ed asked as he opened her bedroom door. Staring in, he saw that Winry was simply smiling. She was sitting on her bed pretzel style, reading a magazine that was on automail engineering.

"Sure, Ed." Winry said, and he sat beside her on the bed.

"Winry... I wish I didn't have to leave but-"

"It's okay Ed, I understand. Besides, you've been doing this to me for how many years? Always leaving me behind. It's what you do best." Winry teased. Ed, guilty smile on his face, suddenly grabbed her in and kissed her with such passion that it almost made Winry dizzy. Accepting Ed's kiss, she returned it with one of her own as the two enjoyed the reunion they had always longed for...

Early-----Morning

Ed found himself waking up in Winry's bedroom, seeing Winry snuggled up beside him. How beautiful she looked... it made his heart skip a beat. As he got dressed, Ed made his way downstairs to see Al and Pinako waiting for him.

"Brother, where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Still sleeping." Ed said.

"Edward Elric, you don't even bother to wake me up when you're leaving?" the two brothers heard a scolding voice. Looking up, the two saw Winry angrily stomping down the stairs. She seemed to get dressed pretty quickly.

"S-sorry Winry!" Ed apologized. Winry smiled.

"It's all right. Just don't do it again." Winry teased. As Ed and Al smiled at their childhood friend, they found themselves finally walking down the road.

"Winry, we'll come back soon." Al said.

"Yeah. We promise. We won't be long." Ed agreed with a smile.

"It's all right you two. Take all the time you need. You know I'll always be here, and you know where to find us." Winry responded.

"You two take care of yourselves." Pinako said with a warm, loving smile. The two brothers nodded, and made their way to Central. Winry watched them leave, realizing that they were no longer the cocky kids she remembered. They were grown, mature, men. Well... sort of. She chuckled to herself, and finally watched them disappear. Only for a split moment did she see Ed turn to give her one last glance. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and finally walked inside. She closed the door behind her, and knew that the next time she opened it when someone knocked; the Elric brothers would be there. Until then, she would just wait.. like she always did. She would always wait for Ed.

&----------------------&

Wherever you go, whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks

&----------------------&

A/N: well...how did i do everyone? i hope u liked it. i'm usually not good in the romance category, but i try my best. please R&R if u find this oneshot worthy. thanks everyone! -Silver


End file.
